


Sugar

by twerkinlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Tease, Drabble, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerkinlarry/pseuds/twerkinlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CANDY THONG SEX CAUSE THEY'RE KINKY FUCKS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this One Shot, It's pretty poorly written cause I'm exhausted, but yeah. Thanks for reading.

“Harry love?” Louis called from a few isles away. “Harry where are you?” he called out again. His voice was getting closer. Harry continued to look down at the small box in his hand, laughing. He knew Louis wouldn’t find the same entertainment in it, as Harry did, but he still figured he’d show him. Before he could even put it back and change his mind, Louis was next to him, wrapping his arm around Harry’s middle. “What’s that love.” He asked quietly, peering over Harry’s shoulder. Harry didn’t bother to hide the wide grin on his face.

“It’s a candy thong.” Harry said, half laughing. Much to his expectations, Louis scoffed, and rolled his eyes. “don’t worry, it was just for a laugh.” Harry said, placing the box back down on the shelf.

“For god sake Harry, I understand some of your… ideas, but a candy thong?” Louis started pulling them away from the isle, towards the counter. “You’re crazy Styles” he muttered, but Harry could tell from his tone he wasn’t actually all that put off by the idea.

They bought their few items; odds and ends they had picked up, it was a store full of random jokes and such, they were just killing time before their show that night. When they got back to the car, Harry got in the passenger seat and started fiddling with the radio dial, trying to turn it on.

“Harry do you have the keys?” Louis asked, sifting through his pockets.

“No Lou, you were the one driving, you had the keys.” Harry said, beginning to look through the bags in front of him. “They’re not in here either. Hey! How come you bought yourself a candy bar but said I couldn’t!” Harry whined as his hand grasped a Kit Kat.

“Harry could you please focus, we’re currently trapped at a dodgy joke shop without keys to our car, and it’s only a matter of time someone notices us and then there are five hundred girls around us.” Louis sighed, pulling out his phone. “I’m gonna check inside, but if they’re not in there we’ll have to call the guys or something. Maybe security can get to us before the paps.” Louis said, but Harry was distracted, pulling out a rubber chicken he had bought himself. 

Harry looked up from the chicken in his hands, watching Louis walk inside. Harry waited a few minutes before Louis returned to the car, keys in hand.

“Where were they?” Harry asked, finally turning on the radio. Louis laughed.

“They were in the candy thong isle you twit.” Louis started the car and proceeded to drive away.

The boys were doing their routine preshow warm up, all getting pumped up for the performance at hand. As always, before they knew it, they were all on stage, ears flooded with the barrier breaking screams from thousands of fans. It was truly an exhilarating feeling.

They jumped around., had a good time, did their usual shenanigans. It was a fan time, just like always. That was Harry’s favorite part of his job, the fact that he got to do what he loved, and he had fun with it. He didn’t even have rules to follow. He made the rules and everyone loved their rules. Sometimes having no rules can get a little inappropriate though. Like when a fan throws a candy thong on stage.

It seemed to have come out of nowhere, but then there it was, and Harry couldn’t stop laughing, so he picked it up and put it on. He danced around a bit, showed it off for the fans and it was all innocent fun. Until Zayn got on his knees in front of Harry. But that just made Harry laugh even harder. As Zayn ate a few pieces of candy off, the crowd screamed even louder. Zayn looked up at Harry, laughing, then over at Liam, who just shook his head, laughing. Then to Niall who was also laughing. Lastly Zayn looked up at Louis. He was not laughing. He was not laughing one bit.

Zayn got up, and the rest of the concert went on, but Harry knew that he and Zayn would not only have to face the PR team, but Louis. Of course, hands down, Louis was much scarier than the PR team would ever be. Louis was not a force to be crossed with. If there truly were no rules on tour, Louis was the rule.

They all said their goodbye’s and ran backstage, where Louis immediately got all huffy. He stomped in front of the four other boys, then stopped, turning to face them.

“Excuse me boys, but do you mind telling me what the fuck you’re doing with a candy thong on stage?” He crossed his arms and puffed his chest up a bit. It was hard for Harry to not smile. He loved seeing Louis like this, all defense over their relationship, and jealous.

“I’m sorry I ate candy off your boyfriends crotch Lou, if you don’t mind though, I think I’m gonna go eat some off mine’s now.” Zayn laced his fingers with Liam’s, and they hurried down the hallway passed Louis, before he could protest further. Niall had somehow slipped away before any of this, so now it was just Louis staring at Harry.

“Do you have anything to say for yourself Harry?” Louis said. Harry could contain it anymore, he burst out laughing.

“I wish it was you who ate it off?” He stepped towards Louis, pulling him close. “I really wish it had been you eating it off.” Harry said, pressing a kiss to Louis jawline.

“Well then. Have I got a surprise for you.” Louis said, breaking away, pulling Harry forward with him. They walked a bit to their designated dressing room, one always marked as off limits territory for all other tour members. After a time too many of Harry and Louis being walked in on, everyone just decided that if no one but them went into that room, it’d always be a safe room.

What are you doing Louis?” Harry said, sitting down on the sofa, watching as Louis rummaged through his bag. He didn’t respond, he just continued to look through the bag, searching for something he couldn’t seem to find. “Lou?” He started to get up, when Louis’ hand emerged from the bag.

“Ah Hah!” Louis held the box up in the air. Harry practically choked when he saw what it was. “surprise, my dearest, kinky, Harold.” Louis sauntered over to Harry, and sat down in his lap. “did you really think I lost my keys?” Harry could say anything, because Louis mouth was on his.

Louis continued to lick into his mouth, sliding his tongue against Harry’s. He wriggled in Harry’s lap, trying to press as much of himself as he could against Harry. It didn’t take long before Harry could feel the hard line of Louis dick against his. He whined as Louis began kissing down his neck, slowly removing Harry’s shirt. He kissed down Harry’s chest, all the way down to his pants.

“You ready for this, sugar?” Louis said, placing his hand on the bulge of Harry’s pants.

“Yes Lou, yes.” Harry was already moaning. Louis unzipped Harry’s pants, and pulled them off his long slender legs. Harry was left in only boxers, but those weren’t going to last long either. Louis took a moment to remove his clothes, and then returned to Harry.

He wasted no time, pulling the boxers off, then reaching for the box on the table behind him. He ripped it open and tore the candy thong from the package. Now that Harry was seeing it in front of him again, sitting there, naked and hard, with Louis in front of him, he no longer felt like laughing. It didn’t seem funny anymore. Now it seemed like the hottest thing he could imagine. It felt like the only thing he wanted.

Louis took the delicate piece and began to slide it up Harry’s legs, until Harry was wearing them properly. Louis said nothing, but he looked up at Harry for a moment, holding his gaze, before moving his mouth to the candy piece on Harry’s cock. He began sucking and licking and nipping at it, making sure Harry felt it all. Harry writhed underneath it.

It was nothing like a blow job. Blow jobs were immediate contact. This, this was hot, teasing, wet, and so, so good. The candy beads rubbed against him softly, and every so often he would feel the hot wetness of Louis’ tongue on him. It had barely begun, but Harry already felt over the edge. He watched as Louis looked up at him, making sure he had full eye contact, as he slowly ran his tongue over the candy between them. He took his time, running it up and down , pausing at certain bead sto suck at them for longer.

“Talk to me sugar.” Louis said, removing his mouth for only a moment. Louis hated when Harry was silent. He liked to know what Harry was feeling. He liked to know what he was making Harry feel.

“God Lou, one of the best things I’ve ever felt. It’s so smooth and hot and soft and good. Jesus. Fuck. When you press your tongue-” Harry paused to pant as Louis pressed his tongue against the underside of Harry’s balls.

“Turn over Harry.” Louis said. Harry didn’t hesitate to move. He laid on his stomach, waiting for Louis’ next move. “up on all four now.” Harry had no idea what he was about to get, but he trusted Louis, so he moved up onto all fours. “Ready baby?” Harry packed a moment.

“Wha?” once again he was cut off by Louis’ mouth, as he softly licked at Harry’s hole. “Lou, yeah right there, oh my god” Harry moaned loudly, as Louis pressed his tongue deeper and deeper inside. Slowly he spread him open with his tongue., eating around the string of candy in his way. He swirled his tongue around again and again. “Louis, jesus, I need you to fuck me” Harry said, feeling as though he might fall apart his Louis tongue licked him one for time.

“You sure baby? I don’t really have anything…” Louis hesitated.

“God yes. Please!” Harry said, pushing back towards Louis. “I’m ready, c’mon baby please, please just fuck me.” He begged.

“Yeah baby beg for it.” Louis moaned. He didn’t wait for Harry to continue begging though. He lined himself up at Harry hole, and slowly pushed in. “God Haz, so good, so tight.” Harry peered back at him, eye’s squeezed shut and face twisted with concentration.

“Yes” Harry said, breathily as he felt Louis’ balls meet him. “I’m ready whenever you are.” He reassured.

“yeah baby, okay, god yeah, you’re so tight, so good.” Louis moaned as he started thrusting into Harry. He took him time, just as he did with the thong and the teasing. He made sure each of his thrusts hit the spot that made Harry scream. He started moving faster, needed more. They were both working hard. There was no noise in the room but the sound of slapping skin and their heavy pants.

“Louis right there please!” Harry shouted and Louis quickly thrust into the same spot again and again. He reached around to tug on Harry, pushing the candy out of the way. “Oh GOD Louis!” Harry shouted as he came into Louis’ hand without warning.

“Oh fuck Harry, fuck, fuck, shit, Jesus, fuck.” Louis shouted, following him, as Harry tightened around him. It was almost unbearable. He continued to thrust into Harry, emptying himself fully deep within Harry. They stayed like that for a time, until Louis slowly pulled out. “You alright sugar?”

“Yeah, I’m great.” Harry said, flipping himself over to hold Louis. They laid like that for a while, covered in an incredibly sticky mess. The candy was not a factor they were used to. “Are you going to call me that from now on?” Harry said softly after a while.

“you know it, sugar.” Louis said. There were worse things to be called, Harry decided.


End file.
